Hope Is The Only Thing Stronger Than Fear
by clmfrt
Summary: /!\ Les évènements se déroulent après les livres de S. Collins. Les rebelles ouvrent les soixante-seizièmes et derniers Hunger Games. Les enfants du Capitole en sont les victimes, et Blaine n'est pas épargné. Le sort, l'espoir et l'amour le sauveront-il?
1. Chapter 1 L'annonce

Hope is the only thing stronger than fear.

1.L'annonce.

- Au soixante-seizième et dernier anniversaire, afin de rappeler à la population entière que l'espoir est plus fort que la peur, et que les rebelles sont vainqueurs, les tributs mâles et femelles seront moissonnés parmi les enfants du Capitole.

C'est alors que je vois les larmes couler sur les joues de ma mère. Mon père lui se lève et se dirige vers son bureau. Il n'a jamais été un homme de confrontation, alors quand ma mère craque sous la pression, lui part s'isoler pour éviter la crise.

Je me souviens encore du jour où Cooper, mon frère, avait annoncé pour la toute première fois sa décision de devenir Game Maker. Ma mère avait fondu en larmes, comme aujourd'hui, et mon père avait disparu pendant deux jours. Puis lorsqu'il était revenu à la maison, chacun avait fait de son mieux pour ne plus aborder cette discussion. A l'époque j'avais quinze ans et j'étais curieux. Je faisais de grands efforts pour ne pas poser des centaines de questions à mon frère lorsque nous regardions les Hunger Games en famille. Ces jeux ont toujours été une institution chez nous, mais c'est seulement à ce moment-là que j'ai compris qu'en pénétrant dans l'enceinte familiale, en s'immisçant plus personnellement dans nos vies, ils nous privaient du droit de s'en divertir.

Je sens le regard de Cooper posé sur moi, je vois de la tristesse et de la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Je comprends maintenant que ce ne sont pas seulement les Jeux qui font partis de ma vie, mais qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je fais parti des Jeux. Mes yeux plongés dans ceux de mon frère, je retiens mes larmes. J'entends vaguement la voix d'Effie Trinket s'échapper de l'immense écran de télévision sur ma gauche, elle prolonge son discours sous les applaudissements du public, principalement constitué de rebelles.

Le regard de mon frère est insoutenable, j'aimerais seulement qu'il aille chercher notre père, sèche les larmes de notre mère et me dise que je ne suis pas encore condamné. Mais il ne fait rien de tout cela. Il reste là figé face à moi, de l'autre côté de la grande table en acajou du salon sur laquelle reposent nos assiettes encore pleines.

Quand je sens la première larme glisser le long de ma joue, je rassemble toutes mes forces, me lève avec grande peine et fait le tour de la table pour aller embrasser ma mère. Elle pose alors ses yeux sur moi pour la première fois depuis l'annonce, elle esquisse un sourire et me caresse gentiment la joue. Sa main est douce et chaude, elle me réconforte et me soulage. Il me semble que je lui rend son sourire parce que je remarque dans ses yeux comme une once d'apaisement. Je reprends mes esprits peu à peu, je me dirige vers ma chambre lorsque j'entends la phrase qui vient conclure le discours d'ouverture des Hunger Games. « Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable. ».

En ouvrant la porte je me rends soudain compte que le sort m'avait accordé une grande faveur jusque là. Ma naissance au Capitole était quelque chose dont je devais être reconnaissant, mais aujourd'hui j'ai perdu mon seul privilège, la situation s'est inversée et la chance de ma vie va me mener à la mort_._

Après avoir pleuré à chaudes larmes durant plusieurs heures, je me suis, contre toute attente, endormi d'un sommeil de plomb. Des cris provenant du salon me tirent cependant de cette douce léthargie. Dans un demi-sommeil, je me blottis en boule sous la couette, les mains sur mes oreilles, en attendant que l'orage passe.

Je pense m'être endormi une seconde fois quand la porte de ma chambre s'entrouvre. Je sens un léger courant d'air froid m'assaillir et j'entends distinctement quelqu'un s'approcher de mon lit. Je cherche ma couverture pour me protéger des Tributs qui veulent ma mort, mais sans succès, j'ai sûrement du la faire tomber en me débattant. Je sens une main se poser sur la mienne et sursaute.

Mon père est là, assis sur le bord de mon lit, le regard vide. Rapidement, je me demande si tout ça n'est encore qu'un rêve.

« Il faut que tu manges, ta mère a préparé le petit déjeuner » me dit-il

Oui. Définitivement, l'annonce d'hier soir ne devait être qu'un cauchemar. Mon père serait encore enfermé dans son bureau si tout cela était vraiment arrivé.

« J'espère que nous ne t'avons pas réveillé cette nuit avec nos cris. Ton frère et moi devons te parler. »

Oh, je n'ai donc pas rêvé les cris, mon inconscient semble me jouer des tours, je ne discerne plus la réalité de la fiction. Mon père doit remarquer mon expression désemparée et mon regard perdu, parce qu'il plante un baiser sur ma joue et me glisse à l'oreille.

« Tout se passera bien, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter … » Alors qu'il se lève et sort de ma chambre je l'entends marmonner « Pour l'instant. »

Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net. Quelque que soit la sentence, que je continue à vivre normalement au Capitole ou que je parte vers une mort certaine,je ne peux pas rester dans ce lit indéfiniment. Je me frotte machinalement les yeux tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre.

En allumant la lumière, je découvre mon reflet dans le grand miroir. J'y vois un garçon vieillit et fatigué aux yeux rouges. Je fais couler un léger filet d'eau froide et m'en rempli les mains avant de m'éclabousser la figure. Réveille-toi !

Je retire mes vêtements. - Ai-je vraiment dormi tout habillé ? - et me glisse sous la douche. J'actionne le programme « réveil » et la voix artificielle de la cabine m'indique qu'il est huit heures trente-sept. En sortant de la salle de bain je vois qu'un complet gris est posé sur mon lit. Je l'enfile et inspire profondément avant de rejoindre ma famille au salon.

Ma mère vient rapidement à ma rencontre et me tend un nœud papillon noir avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Je lui souris, mais ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer ses yeux bouffis cachés par ses longs cheveux violets qu'elle n'a pas coiffés.C'est à ce moment là que je comprends que ce n'était pas un rêve. L'atmosphère est tendue. Mon frère et mon père sont déjà à table, je les rejoins et prends ma place habituelle face à Cooper. Il m'adresse un léger sourire.

« Maman s'évertue à préparer le petit déjeuner mais nous savons tous que personne n'a la force de manger quoique ce soit » me dit-il à voix basse.

Je crois que c'est sa manière à lui de me dire que non seulement ce n'était pas un rêve, mais que la suite ne sera pas plus joyeuse. Mon frère a toujours pris ce rôle de modèle à cœur. Il n'a certes pas une personnalité très protectrice, son choix de carrière tendant à le prouver, mais pour compenser, il s'efforce de m'endurcir.

« Nous avons regardé la rediffusion de cette nuit, commence mon père, ils ont tout expliqué. Vous serez aujourd'hui tous rassemblés au Grand-Cirque. Comme celui des autres, ton nom ne sera présent qu'une seule fois dans l'urne. Après la Moisson, on fêtera la dernière session des Hunger Games. Espérons qu'il n'y est que cette partie qui te concerne.»

Je l'écoute patiemment, je jette de temps en temps un regard vers Cooper, qui me fait signe d'écouter. Je vois également ma mère qui s'affaire dans la cuisine, faisant anormalement beaucoup de bruit.

Puis mon frère prend la parole. « Écoute Blaine, si jamais ton nom est tiré aujourd'hui - Je vois mon père lui lancer un regard mécontent - il y a beaucoup de choses que tu dois savoir, je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de tout te dire pendant les quelques minutes que nous aurons après la Moisson. Nous avons beaucoup parlé de mon travail et de ce que je faisais dans la salle de contrôle. Il faut que tu me promettes d'essayer de te rappeler de tout ça car seules les commandes ont changées de mains, les intentions sont les même. Tu dois te battre Blaine, ce sera dur, mais tu es avantagé à côté des autres enfants. Tu as une chance, et tu dois te le mettre dans la tête. Tu es intelligent et populaire, forme des alliances bénéfiques. Surtout, souviens toi que tu ne peux pas abandonner, que ta famille t'attend à la sortie. Tu comprends Blaine ? »

« Oui. Rappeler à la population entière que l'espoir est plus fort que la peur. Je m'en souviendrai. »


	2. Chapter 2 La Moisson

2. La Moisson.

« Talulah Snow ! »

Le nom résonne dans le Grand-Cirque, suivit d'un long murmure à travers la foule. C'est ainsi que commence cette soixante-seizième Moisson, et c'est ainsi que l'espoir quitte peu à peu mon esprit.

Il est maintenant clair que les rebelles ne joueront pas ces Jeux à la loyale. Et soudain une vague de dégoût s'empare de moi. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais je suis persuadé qu'ils ont déjà fait leurs choix. Tout ça n'est qu'une vengeance, et je suis certain que l'imprévu n'aura pas sa place dans cette Moisson. Que Talulah Snow soit la première moissonnée n'est pas un hasard.

Je vois la foule s'écarter et laisser la fillette avancer vers l'estrade. Elle gravit les quelques marches avec hésitation et se retrouve enlacée par Effie Trinket. Lorsque la présentatrice relâche son étreinte, les écrans géants nous assènent un gros plan sur le visage de Talulah. La petite-fille de l'ancien Président ne fait preuve d'aucune retenue, elle fond en larmes avant de cacher son visage derrière ses mains. La foule reste silencieuse pendant un long moment, nous la regardons tous s'accroupir et hurler des choses incompréhensibles dans ses genoux. À en juger par sa petite taille et son visage encore très enfantin, elle ne doit pas avoir plus de treize ans. Et pourtant, elle a été désignée pour répondre des actions de ses ancêtres.

Et rapidement tout s'éclaircit, je cherche ma famille du regard. Les tribunes sont pleines à craquer et ce n'est définitivement pas une tâche facile. Plusieurs autres noms semblent avoir été appelés pendant ma recherche, mais je ne m'y intéresse pas. J'ai besoin d'avoir la confirmation de ce que je redoute.

Enfin je situe mes parents et mon frère, qui me fixent silencieusement. Les paroles de mon père résonnent en moi : « Comme celui des autres, ton nom ne sera présent qu'une seule fois dans l'urne ». Puis, je repense au discours alarmiste de mon frère et à la réaction de mon père lorsqu'il me disait simplement la vérité.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de Cooper, et comprend immédiatement pourquoi je n'y trouve que de la culpabilité. Certes je n'ai pas encore était appelé mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Les rebelles ont décidé de punir les familles des coordinateurs des Hunger Games. Mon frère ayant été le protégé de Seneca Crane, rien ne peut me sauver.

Je suis condamné.

Les événements d'hier prennent tout leur sens. Je suppose qu'en regardant la rediffusion du spot télévisé, mon père a tout de suite compris. Et qu'après avoir gardé le silence pendant trois longues années, il a trouvé la force de s'en prendre à Cooper. Jouant son rôle de père pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et lui reprochant son choix professionnel. J'imagine que seule la mort potentielle de l'un de ses fils pouvait lui rappeler ses responsabilités. La vie du Capitole, facile et luxueuse l'en avait éloigné depuis ma naissance. Le ton a donc monté mais au matin chacun était resté campé sur ses positions. Mon frère comptait me dire la vérité et mon père voulait me la cacher.

A ce stade je n'en veux à aucun d'entre eux. J'ai toujours admiré Cooper. Il a su tout de suite combler les absences de notre père et remplir ce rôle de modèle. J'étais extrêmement fier de lui quand il a assumé son désir de carrière dans l'industrie des Jeux, et j'étais le premier à m'intéresser à son travail. Quand nous étions seuls, je me rappelle que nous réfléchissions sans arrêt à de nouveaux pièges et de nouvelles arènes. Oui, jusqu'à hier j'aimais les Hunger Games.

Après avoir vécu une première année difficile à la Haute École du Capitole, à la merci des enfants les plus riches et les plus influents, ces Jeux ont changé ma vie. Indirectement, je leur dois la sécurité dont je profitais chaque jour. Simplement car mon frère est devenu quelqu'un de puissant quand il s'est fait remarqué par Seneca, et qu'il m'offrait le privilège de profiter de ses relations.

Au milieu de ma deuxième année à la H.E.C, j'ai accompli la plus belle évolution sociale que l'on n'ai jamais vu auparavant. Passant du groupe des parias à celui des privilégiés en l'espace de quelques semaines. Et ce grâce à Cooper, son travail, et les Hunger Games.

Mes yeux toujours posé sur lui, je vois mon frère articuler « Courage ». Alors sans me poser plus de question je lui adresse un hochement de tête, esquisse un triste sourire à ma mère, et j'avance vers l'estrade.

A cet instant, je sais que c'est la bonne décision. Mon nom sortira de cette urne de toute façon. Me présenter de moi-même me permettra cependant de montrer que je ne crains pas leur jeu. Peut-être même qu'une fois dans l'arène, cette volonté m'imposera le respect des autres Tributs. Et je crois que c'est ce que mon frère aurait voulu que je fasse.

Alors j'avance sans hésiter, je n'ai pas à jouer des coudes pour me frayer un passage dans la foule. Les têtes se retournent sur mon passage et chacun se décale pour me laisser passer. Je fais des efforts pour garder la tête haute et le regard droit. Je veux profiter du pouvoir que je possède en ayant pris ma propre décision. Je veux voir toutes les réactions, tous les regards, entendre tous les murmures. Effie, elle, a cessé de parler, je la vois adresser des coups d'œil étonnés vers la tribune de droite. La dizaine de Tributs déjà alignée sur l'arrière de l'estrade, se lance également des regards ahuris.

Je monte les marches qui me sépare de mes futurs concurrents. A peine ai-je eu le temps d'accéder à la dernière qu'Effie m'attrape par l'épaule et me place derrière un micro.

- Qui es-tu charmant jeune homme ?

- Blaine Anderson.

- Et que veux-tu Blaine Anderson ?

- Je veux participer à ces soixante-seizième Hunger Games.

Certainement que plusieurs Tributs seront impressionnés par cet aplomb. Du moins je l'espère.

Je reste là, planté derrière le micro alors qu'Effie s'éloigne vers la tribune de droite. Elle se penche par dessus la balustrade et chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille d'un des juges.

D'un regard je balaye la foule. Une vague de murmures parcourt le Grand-Cirque, tout le monde semble réagir vivement à cette annonce. Cependant, je n'ose plus regarder ma famille. Je ne veux pas craquer, je ne peux pas craquer. Il en va de ma survie.

Effie semble perplexe lorsqu'elle revient vers moi. Elle approche son visage du micro, j'aimerais faire un pas en arrière pour lui laisser ma place mais elle me retient. Elle me chuchote à l'oreille « C'était une bonne stratégie ». Malgré son ton soucieux je fais de mon mieux pour offrir aux caméras mon sourire le plus charmeur.

Puis cette fois elle me pousse gentiment, et reprend sa place derrière le micro.

- Bien, souhaites-tu te porter volontaire à la place d'un autre Tribut Blaine ?

Bien sur, elle connait déjà ma réponse mais elle se doit de s'assurer de mes intentions. Elle se décale et m'invite à m'exprimer d'un geste de la main.

Je sens les tributs s'agiter derrière moi. Cette pression me fait comprendre l'importance de ma décision, mais je ne peux plus reculer. Maintenant chacune de mes actions est examinée et interprétée par une poignée de personnes que je me dois d'impressionner.

Il est temps de mettre en avant mon amour pour la comédie. Je me retourne, lentement. Laissons le temps aux juges de décortiquer chacun de mes mouvements. Le pas sur, je marche vers les Tributs et passe devant chacun d'entre eux le plus calmement possible. Je procède comme un chef des armées qui passerait ses troupes en revue. Ne cessant de me répéter « Tout ceci n'est qu'un jeu. Concentre toi, et ne tremble pas. ». Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, les yeux des tributs se remplissent de tristesse et d'espoir. Discrètement j'évite leurs regards, je n'ai plus le droit de penser à eux ou à leur famille. Le plus important pour moi, c'est de travailler à ma survie et de revenir chez moi à la fin de ce cauchemar.

Alors que je réajuste mon nœud papillon, je repense à celui que j'étais hier. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je suis toujours cette même personne, mais ce que je m'apprête à faire ne me ressemble absolument pas. Lors de mon deuxième passage, je prend la peine de compter les Tributs dans ma tête. Ils sont neuf. Neuf enfants qui placent tous leurs espoirs en moi, et que je suis sur le point de condamner. Une deuxième fois. Toujours sur le même rythme, je reprends la direction du micro, l'estomac noué.

- Non, je ne souhaite pas me porter volontaire pour sauver la vie d'un de ces Tributs. Je ne pense pas qu'aucun d'eux n'ait une chance contre moi dans l'arène.

Effie bouillonne à côté de moi. Je peux sentir l'excitation respirer par tous les pores de sa peau. Nous savons tous ici que cette femme ne jure que par la nouveauté et l'originalité. Nous pouvons maintenant tous assurer qu'avec cette nouvelle promotion, elle semble être servie. Comme une enfant surexcitée, la présentatrice s'empare du micro à la hâte.

- Le président n'y voit pas d'objections ! Applaudissons tous le courage de Blaine !

Tandis que je me retourne pour aller m'aligner avec les autres Tributs, je vois leurs visages. Quelques larmes coulent sur les joues, les gorges sont serrées, et j'aperçois des rictus de rancœur sur la figure de certains. Ces neuf Tributs ne seront certainement pas enclins à former une alliance avec moi dans l'arène. Peut-être aurais-je du prendre ma décision plus tôt. Cependant il est trop tard pour y repenser, et je crois percevoir quelques applaudissement du côté des juges. Dans un dernier combat, je chasse toutes les pensées bienveillantes à propos des Tributs de ma tête. Tournant mon regard vers la tribune de droite, je supprime chaque émotions de mon visage et adresse un hochement de tête de remerciement. Ils semblent satisfaits.

Je m'accorde quelques dizaines de minutes d'absence après cela. Quand je reviens à moi Effie annonce qu'elle va maintenant choisir le vingt-quatrième tribut. Apparemment les rebelles ont su garder le suspens intact. Mais maintenant je suis prêt à entendre mon nom.

- Auricula Redpath !

Rapidement, je refais les calculs dans ma tête. Elle n'a appelé que vingt-deux noms pour l'instant, celui d'Auricula étant le vingt-troisième, le mien devrait être le suivant.

Effie se dirige donc pour la dernière fois vers l'urne des garçons. Je vois sa main tourner longtemps au dessus des petits papiers. Mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas nécessaire. En plongeant sa main dans l'urne, elle m'adresse un regard inquiet. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi elle peut trouver cela inquiétant puisque je suis déjà ici. Je baisse alors les yeux pour contempler le sol de l'estrade et attends que la sentence tombe.

J'attends ce qui me paraît une éternité, puis j'entends le papier être déplié tout près du micro, puis l'appel :

- Kurt Hummel.


	3. Chapter 3 Kurt Hummel

**Voici le troisième chapitre.**

**/! Kurt/Narrateur /! **  
><strong>J'avais l'impression que pour cette étape, c'était important que l'on ait ses réactions. <strong>  
><strong> Cependant le prochain chapitre sera de nouveau BlaineNarrateur. Car j'ai beaucoup de mal à montrer une différences de styles entre les deux, et je trouve que l'on perd en réalisme.**

** Sur ce je vous laisse profitez de ce chapitre. **  
><strong>Encore MERCI à ma super bêta Ollie.<strong>

* * *

><p>3. Kurt Hummel<p>

- Kurt Hummel.

* * *

><p>Votre nom résonne au plus profond de vous. D'abord vos sens s'éveillent, puis l'instant suivant vous êtes plongés dans une bulle sourde et aveugle, éloignée du monde qui vous entoure. La peur frappe chaque partie de votre corps. Votre gorge se noue, la sueur perle sur votre front, votre cœur s'accélère et votre souffle se coupe. Un frisson vous parcourt et la terreur vous paralyse. Voilà ce que vous ressentez lorsque votre nom est appelé.<p>

Après ce moment d'absence, votre esprit se remet en action. Votre cerveau vous envoie des centaines de souvenirs et d'images. Vous revoyez votre famille, vos amis, votre histoire. Puis vous vous surprenez à repenser à ces choses auxquelles vous rêviez pour votre avenir. Ces choses auxquelles vous devrez renoncer. Oui, voilà ce que vous ressentez lorsque votre nom est appelé.

* * *

><p>Ma famille, mes amis, mon histoire. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense en me frayant un chemin vers l'estrade. J'avance tête baissée, faisant de grands efforts pour poser un pied devant l'autre, tremblant comme une feuille. Je monte ces fameuses marches, et la présentatrice me serre dans ses bras. Derrière son épaule, je l'aperçois. C'est à lui que je pense depuis quelques minutes. Blaine Anderson. Il me fixe intensément, et je reconnais ce regard. Comme un flot, mes souvenirs remontent à la surface.<p>

Je me revois quelques années plus tôt lors de mon entrée à la H.E.C. Une foule de premières années s'entasse devant les panneaux d'affichage électroniques. Je reste soigneusement à l'écart de cette cacophonie, et je l'aperçois. Posé contre une des colonnes de l'immense bâtiment qui sera maintenant notre école. Il est habillé très simplement dans un costume noir, qu'il a rehaussé d'une touche de couleur grâce à un nœud papillon violet. Même à cette distance, je peux affirmer qu'il ne semble pas excité comme les autres à l'idée de ce premier jour à la Haute École. Comme moi, il reste à l'écart et pose un regard intimidé sur l'attroupement qui se forme au milieu de la cour.

Sans réfléchir je vais à sa rencontre.

« Ils sont en train de nous offrir un bon sujet d'étude comportementale. » dis-je en offrant mon plus beau sourire.

Il détourne son attention de la foule et plonge son regard dans le mien. Il semble perdu, désemparé. J'aimerais le rassurer mais mes yeux s'attardent dans la profondeur des siens. Un subtile mélange de teintes dorées, noisettes et vertes m'envahit et me plonge dans un écrin de verdure, une clairière à l'abri du reste du monde. Je m'attarde quelques secondes de trop, il détourne la tête et repose son regard sur les autres élèves.

« Kurt Hummel. » Dis-je en lui tendant une main.

Il hésite quelques instants, puis il la serre fermement dans la sienne. Sa main est humide et quand il relâche sa pression je crois discerner un léger tremblement.

« Blaine Anderson. »

« Anxieux ? »

« En quelques sortes, oui. Jusqu'ici, je suivais des cours particuliers avec ma mère. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à m'intégrer dans ce nouveau système. »

« Si j'étais toi je ne préférerais pas m'intégrer. Crois moi la plupart de ces ados sont inintéressants, violents et surtout très mal habillés ! »

Je crois me souvenir qu'il avait souri à cette remarque. Naturellement je lui avais proposé de se joindre à moi et Hardie, ma seule amie, en vantant notre humour et notre goût prononcé pour la mode. Il avait subtilement changé de conversation en soulignant la perfection de ma coiffure, puis s'était excusé avant de partir en classe.

Je ne le savais pas encore mais cette discussion allait être notre dernière. Après ce jour, il avait pris grand soin de nous éviter Hardie et moi, préférant sûrement la solitude. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais avant de le voir, un an plus tard, rejoindre l'élite de l'école. Il préférait seulement la solitude à notre compagnie. Apparemment, dès le premier jour, il avait déjà l'ambition de faire partie de la crème du Capitole. Ce groupe de personnes où selon moi, l'importance sociale se mesure à la stupidité de chacun.

Et aujourd'hui, ironie du sort, nous sommes de nouveau là, à partager ce même regard désemparé et perdu.

« Cher public, la moisson s'achève sur une note d'originalité. Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris cette soixante-seizième édition des Hunger Games verra s'affronter vingt-cinq tributs. Bien Kurt, puisse le sort t'être favorable. »

Elle se tourne alors vers moi et me glisse à l'oreille « Tu peux rejoindre tes petits camarades ! » Je ne sais pas ce qui m'agace le plus. Son excès d'entrain ou le fait qu'elle compare les vingt-quatre personnes qui veulent ma mort à des camarades.

En allant m'aligner avec les autres tributs, je croise une nouvelle fois son regard. Blaine Anderson. Voilà le nom de celui qui ne m'aura jamais épargné. Celui qui, aujourd'hui, m'a condamné.

J'essaie de rassembler toute ma haine et de la lui transmettre dans ce regard. Mais en vain. Nous sommes tous les deux des victimes de ces juges. Tandis que Blaine pensait s'accorder une longueur d'avance, ils nous ont rappelé à tous que nous ne sommes pas maîtres de notre destin dans ces Jeux. Cette année personne ne se jouera d'eux, les juges s'imposent et impressionnent d'entrée. J'aimerais détester Blaine pour ce qu'il vient de faire, mais c'est le système que je méprise. Je méprise ceux qui pensent qu'une vie de plus ou de moins n'est qu'un détail.

Je suis le vingt-cinquième tributs. Je suis une erreur de casting, la pièce rapportée.

À côté de moi se trouvent les vingt-quatre enfants les plus influents de l'école et de tout le Capitole. J'ai pu voir monter sur cette estrade toutes les personnes que je crains. Je retrouve ceux qui ont fait de ma vie un enfer à la Haute École. Et ironie du sort, ceux qui ont gâché ma vie, m'offriront la mort dans peu de temps.

Je sors de ma rêverie quand la présentatrice reprend la parole. « Comme vous le savez, le Capitole ne compte pas de vainqueurs dans ses rangs. Les juges ont donc décidé d'offrir la possibilité aux tributs de choisir un mentor parmi les membres de leur famille. ».

Pour moi les mauvaises nouvelles ne viennent pas seules, mais le public réagit vivement. Je crois percevoir des sifflets, les gens se lèvent. Si je n'étais pas si pessimiste sur mon sort dans cette aventure, je dirais que le public me soutient. La foule comprend que je suis le seul à n'avoir personne de qualifié dans ma famille pour m'aider. La population du Capitole a toujours été très impulsive, moins disciplinée que celle des districts. Peut-être que les rebelles remédieront bientôt à cette expressivité excessive. Heureusement je ne serai plus là pour le voir.

Tout à coup j'embrasse la certitude d'une mort prochaine. Je pense à mon père.

J'étais très jeune quand ma mère nous a quittés. Mon père a su, malgré sa tristesse, combler son absence et me couvrir de tout son amour. Je lui dois tout, mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas compter sur ses conseils pour sauver ma vie dans l'arène. Au Capitole, nous n'étions pas obligés d'assister aux émissions quotidiennes des Hunger Games, il a donc fait le choix de refuser de les regarder_,_ pour me protéger. C'est ainsi qu'à dix-huit ans, je ne sais des Jeux que ce qu'il s'en dit à l'école. Et je sais que je suis le seul dans cette situation.

Je reprends mes esprits quand un garde en uniforme gris m'attrape par le bras et me guide vers une porte à l'arrière de l'estrade. Je suis le premier des Tributs à pénétrer dans ce long couloir où les portes se suivent et se ressemblent. Le garde m'accompagne jusqu'à la toute dernière porte sur la gauche. Il l'ouvre et m'invite à entrer. Je me retourne pour voir que tous les Tributs entrent également dans leur pièce, tous sauf Blaine. Ils n'avaient sûrement prévu que vingt-quatre salles. Peu importe, alors que son garde et lui se dirige dans ma direction je pénètre dans la pièce et la porte se referme derrière moi.

La pièce est sombre, et les éclairages tamisés ne compensent pas le manque de luminosité naturelle. Il me faut quelques instants pour que ma vision s'adapte puis je découvre un salon chic. Deux sofas en cuir se font face, quelques pâtisseries reposent sur une table basse. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'y installer car la porte métallique coulisse à nouveau. Mon père est là.

« Kiddo, je suis tellement désolé » Sa voix est tremblante. Il fait un pas vers moi et m'enlace. « Je t'aime » Il me sert plus fort.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Papa. Ce ne sont pas nos derniers moments ensemble, tu sais. Je vais te choisir pour mentor. » Je l'entend renifler. Il lâche son étreinte et je le vois pleurer pour la première fois depuis la mort de ma mère. Je lui souris tristement, j'aimerais pouvoir lui épargner cette peine, j'aimerais simplement revenir en arrière.

« Peut-être que tu peux trouver des alliés dans l'arène, peut-être que tu peux gagner intelligemment » me dit-il la gorge nouée.

Je ne veux pas répondre à cela. Nous savons tous les deux que ce ne sont pas des options qui se présentent à moi. Je mourrai dans ces Jeux. Parce que je ne veux pas trouver d'alliés. Parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre. Alors je me jette de nouveau dans ses bras, et je pleure avec lui. Je me rends compte que je devrais me montrer fort pour mon père, et ne pas le décevoir. Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'apprécierait pas que je me transforme en quelqu'un que je ne suis pas dans cette arène.

Un garde nous interrompt. Il fait signe à mon père que le temps est écoulé. Il me donne une légère tape dans le dos et part sans se retourner.

Je me retrouve seul, face à mon destin. Une mort certaine. Face à la déception et à la tristesse que je vais causer à mon père. Est-ce la fatigue où la fatalité, je ne saurais le dire, mais la peur dissout ses effets, mon corps reprend ses droits.

* * *

><p>Oui, voilà ce que vous ressentez quand votre nom est appelé.<p>

_Vous pouvez retrouver cette fanfiction sur Livejournal, où j'y ajoute quelques photos d'ambiance, et des photos du casting. _

_clmfrt . livejournal .com_

_A bientôt!  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4 De surprises en surprises

4. De surprises en surprises.

**_L'attente a été plus longue prévue et je m'en excuse, ma bêta étant en vacances à Londres (veinarde!) je poste sans recevoir sa correction. Il est donc fort possible que certaines fautes soient encore présentes, et je m'en excuse également! _**

**_Encore merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette fiction, et j'espère pouvoir poster le prochain chapitre rapidement.  
><em>**

**_Les reviews, critiques et commentaires sont les bienvenus!  
><em>**

**_Hope you Enjoy!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Nous pénétrons dans un large couloir, doté de nombreuses portes métalliques. Je suis les quinze tributs qui me précèdent accompagnés de leur garde, et je les vois, un à un, entrer dans les salles latérales. Chaque mouvement semble être calculé au centimètre près, les bottes frappent le sol à l'unisson et le cortège avance méthodiquement. Seuls les pas saccadés des tributs viennent parasiter cette rigoureuse procession.<p>

Une fois le tribut entré, le pan métallique coulisse silencieusement puis émet un bruit sourd pour indiquer la fermeture. Les gardes respectifs se positionnent ensuite au garde à vous devant les portes.

Je regarde cette scène avec détachement, comme je regarderais un reportage sur les coulisses des Hunger Games. Ne suis-je pas encore arrivé à la réalisation que je ne suis plus spectateur ? Ou ai-je, au contraire, parfaitement assimilé mon rôle d'acteur ? Oui. Depuis l'instant où je me suis avancé vers l'estrade, je suis entré dans mon personnage. Un individu calme et détaché prêt à affronter son destin. Je vis ces moments dans la peau de ce courageux jeune homme que je ne suis pas. Et aussi inconfortable que cela puisse être, je ne suis pas impatient de sortir de ce rôle.

Culpabilité, terreur, lâcheté et chagrin. Voilà ce qui m'attends une fois sorti du champ des caméras. En un mot, désespoir. Non, je ne sortirai pas de ce solide personnage que je me suis créé. Et je m'en fais la promesse.

Mon garde m'arrête. Je me retourne pour voir les neuf autres portes se refermer derrière les tributs. L'espace d'un instant je me retrouve dans cette embarrassante position, seul au milieu de ce couloir, encerclé par vingt-cinq gardes immobiles. Une entrée, une sortie et vingt-quatre portes. Une scène digne des plus sinistres cauchemars.

Quand nous nous remettons en marche je trouve une pointe de douceur au fond de cette impasse. Devant la dernière porte, Kurt regarde dans ma direction. J'aimerais lui montrer que je n'éprouve aucun regret, que j'assume complètement la décision que j'ai prise. Mais je n'en ai pas l'occasion car il pénètre rapidement dans sa salle et le panneau de métal se referme derrière lui.

Je ne pourrais l'expliquer mais au fond de moi je sais qu'il est capable de me faire sortir de l'image que je me suis donnée. Ce regard plein d'émotions que je lui ai offert lorsqu'il était dans les bras d'Effie en est la preuve. Seulement les émotions sont un luxe que je ne peux plus m'offrir.

Je prends conscience que Kurt est le premier tribut sur lequel je pose un nom – hormis Talulah. J'essaie de me convaincre que cela doit être du au fait qu'il était le dernier moissonné. Ou peut-être est-ce seulement parce que je me sens plus coupable de sa présence ici que de celle des autres. Je commence à réaliser que ma promesse ne sera pas aussi simple à tenir que ce que je pensais. Si je me sens coupable maintenant qu'en sera-t-il dans quelques jours lorsque je devrais le tuer ? Voilà une des questions aux quelles je ne devrais pas penser en ce moment. Je me dois de réfléchir méthodiquement, affronter les épreuves unes à unes.

Pourtant, je me rends soudain compte que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'identité de mes vingt-deux autres concurrents. Tout s'est enchaîné si vite, que je n'ai pas remarqué un seul visage après m'être aligné avec les autres tributs. Cependant avec les phases d'entraînements et les interviews je devrais avoir encore du temps pour remédier à ce problème.

Réfléchir méthodiquement. J'essaye de me rassurer en me disant que cela demande sûrement plus d'efforts dans une situation comme celle-ci.

La prochaine étape sera le tête à tête avec mes parents et Cooper. Les événements qui m'attendent ces prochains jours ne sont qu'une suite de durs moments à passer. Toutefois je redoute particulièrement celui-ci. Ni moi, ni mon personnage, ne sommes programmés pour trouver ce qui pourrait être les derniers mots que j'échangerai avec ma famille.

Quand J'imagine le silence de mon père et les sanglots de ma mère, tous les gardes, comme des automates, quittent leurs postes à l'unisson et se dirigent vers la porte au fond du couloir. Celui chargé de mon escorte me fait signe de patienter ici, et les suit.

Je me glisse le long du mur et m'assieds la tête entre les genoux.

Un instant de répit.

Assez court malheureusement puisqu'à peine installé, les gardes arrivent accompagnés des familles.

Un vingt-cinquième tribut pose quelques problèmes de logistique mais je comprends rapidement que me faire patienter dans le couloir n'est pas un manque d'organisation. Les parents me jettent des regards noirs, remplis de haine et de mépris. Je suis ici pour leur rappeler que j'avais une chance de sauver leurs fils ou leurs filles, mais que je ne l'ai pas fait. Je comprends que ma stratégie était bonne, tellement que les juges ont décidé de la retourner contre moi. Je suis la dans ce couloir à jouer malgré moi le rôle que les juges m'ont donné.

Rester dans mon personnage n'est pas simple au centre de cette rancœur, et ne pouvant décemment pas supporter toute cette pression sur moi, je repose mon visage sur mes genoux et ferme les yeux. Je sens les larmes monter. Les pensées dansent dans ma tête.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Pas une forte pression, mais le doux contact et la chaleur d'une main bienveillante. Relevant doucement la tête, je vois le sublime visage d'une jeune femme accroupie à côté de moi. Cette femme est plutôt naturelle pour une mère du Capitole. Aucun tatouage, ou implant seul ses cheveux roses, coupés très courts, et ses longs cils ne sont pas authentiques. Je m'apaise, c'est un visage connu.

Christia Greenlaw est la mère de Cordo, un ami de la Haute École. Il est sans nul doute le plus puissant des enfants du Capitole. Son père étant formateur à la prestigieuse école des Game Maker, il a hérité d'une influence sociale impressionnante. Cordo règne sur l'École d'une main de fer, faisant respecter les frontières sociales. Par principe il n'accorde généralement de l'importance qu'aux enfants extrêmement riches où dont les parents travaille dans la filière des Hunger Games. Lorsque Cooper est entré au service de Seneca, Cordo m'a pris sous son aile à l'école. C'est aussi grâce à lui que je suis entré dans l'élite de l'H.E.C.

- Son père t'en veux. Mais il sait aussi que Cordo voudra former une alliance avec toi. Pas qu'il n'ait besoin de tes compétences, mais vous êtes amis, et les amis doivent se soutenir dans une situation pareil. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Blaine, et je sais aussi que tu es un fidèle ami. Si tu me promets de ne pas te retourner contre mon fils, je ferai tout mon possible pour vous obtenir des sponsors. Et ainsi son père ne ferait pas de toi sa première cible. Vous êtes ensemble dans ce cauchemar, tu n'es pas seul Blaine. Nimmo, Magnus et Gauis feront aussi partis de cette alliance. Il faut que tu leur fasses confiance, ils te protégeront jusqu'au moment où...

Elle marque une pause.

Jusqu'au moment où nous devrons renoncer à cette alliance et s'entre-tuer. Évidemment.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Christia a toujours été une femme d'une impressionnante gentillesse, face à la froideur et la perfidie de son mari. Je comprends que chaque mot lui coûte une grande énergie. Elle prend sur elle, mais ce n'est pas dans sa nature de céder à la violence des Hunger Games, au jeu des stratégies. Je sais, pour en avoir souvent parlé avec Cordo, que sa mère a beaucoup de mal à s'imposer dans ce foyer où règne les Jeux. Pour une femme douce et raffinée vivre avec deux hommes passionnés des Hunger Games n'est pas si facile. Alors j'essaie de ne pas montrer mon étonnement en l'écoutant.

Elle semble chercher les bons mots, puis elle reprend

- S'il te plaît, promets moi qu'à l'instant où vous ne serez plus que vous six, tu supprimera Auricula.

Auricula Redpath !

Je m'en souviens maintenant. Son nom est sorti avant celui de Kurt. Cette demande ne présage rien de bon pour moi. Auricula est la fiancée de Cordo.

- Pardon ? Vous me demandez de tuer Auricula, pour que Cordo m'élimine ensuite ?

- C'est exactement ce que je te demande. Comprends que ce n'est pas facile pour moi, de te demander cette faveur. Mais un seul en sortira vivant, et bien entendu je veux que ce soit mon fils. Blaine, tu n'as aucune chance sans lui, il t'aidera jusqu'au moment décisif. Tu n'irais jamais aussi loin sans cette alliance, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Chaque parent veut que son fils, ou sa fille soit vainqueur, évidemment. Je peux comprendre sa demande, mais je ne suis pas en mesure de lui accorder cela maintenant.

- Vous savez comment sont les Hunger Games, madame. Cordo peut perdre la vie des les premières minutes. Nous n'avons pas les compétences qu'avaient les tributs des districts, mais nous avons tous de grandes connaissances sur les Jeux et les coulisses de cette horreur. À votre place je ne sous-estimerais pas autant les autres tributs. Et même si je comprends votre demande, je ne peux malheureusement rien vous promettre.

- Tu as l'espoir de rentrer chez toi vivant, n'est ce pas ?

J'acquiesce d'un léger mouvement de tête. Elle me sourit, puis se relève élégamment, pour s'éloigner vers une porte voisine.

Oui si je veux remporter ces Jeux, m'allier avec son fils n'est pas la réponse à mes problèmes. Une fois l'alliance dissoute, je serai dans une position bien inconfortable. Cordo est facilement deux fois plus fort que moi, et tuer Auricula signerait définitivement mon arrêt de mort. Je vais devoir espérer assez fort pour que quelqu'un d'autre se charge d'eux avant que je n'en ai plus le choix. Mais avant tout je vais devoir réfléchir aux premières stratégies plus tôt que prévu.

Je réalise difficilement que tous mes amis seront dans l'arène avec moi. J'entends encore Christia, « Nimmo, Magnus, Gauis feront aussi partis de cette alliance » Nous cinq sommes l'élite de l'École. Malgré les différends liés aux jalousies, et à la hiérarchie dans notre propre groupe, nous sommes assez proches les uns des autres. Je comprends que, malgré toute ma volonté, je ne pourrai me résoudre à tuer certains d'entre eux.

Les gardes demandent aux familles de se retirer après seulement quelques minutes dans les salles privées. Il faut absolument que je parle de ce qu'il vient de se passer à mon frère. Lui saura quoi me conseiller, et maintenant plus que jamais j'ai besoin de ses conseils.

Je garde intentionnellement ma position recroquevillée le temps que les familles sortent du couloir. Lorsque le silence s'installe de nouveau je relève la tête et vois que les vingt-cinq gardes sont de nouveau là. Le mien me fait signe de me relever, je m'exécute et une fois debout, les vingt-quatre portes coulissent en même temps et libèrent les tributs. Nous sommes conduits vers la porte de sortie au bout du couloir. Il débouche sur une grande salle circulaire, très sombre. Seules des petites fenêtres à plus de trois mètres du sol laissent filtrer un léger rayon de lumière. Les gardes nous rangent en ligne de cinq tributs, face à l'estrade qui surmonte la pièce.

Effie arrive par une porte dérobée et se positionne au centre de l'estrade. Elle jette un œil à chacun d'entre nous, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge :

« Maintenant que vous avez tous eu quelques minutes avec vos familles, nous devons vous annoncer un changement de dernière minute. »

Elle marque une courte pause. Je comprends maintenant que je ne verrai pas mes parents avant les Jeux. Les juges ne cesseront de mettre de nouveaux obstacles sur ma route. Et pourtant je ne sais si cette nouvelle est vraiment mauvaise. De cette façon je me battrai dans l'arène pour les revoir. Et puis je n'aurai pas su réconforter ma mère, ni supporter le silence de mon père. Mais j'espère tout de même qu'ils me feront passer un message par le biais de Cooper.

Effie reprend : « Vous allez maintenant inscrire le nom du membre de votre famille que vous choisissez pour mentor sur les papiers que vous allez recevoir. »

Les gardes font effectivement passer des petits papiers semblables à ceux utilisés pendant la moisson. Je n'hésite pas une seule seconde avant d'y inscrire le nom de Cooper. Puis les précieux papiers sont ramassés. Un énième garde s'introduit dans la salle par la même porte dérobée qu'Effie. Il apporte une grande bulle de verre.

Effie semble emballée. Je le suis beaucoup moins.

« Nous allons maintenant procéder au tirage au sort. »


	5. Chapter 5 Pourquoi cette pluie?

5. Pourquoi cette pluie ?

_Pour ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre et je m'en excuse!_

_Je recherche toujours un nouveau bêta, qui pourrait travailler rapidement pour palier à ma propre lenteur :) Si jamais vous êtes intéressé contactez moi! _

_Une autre information importante concernant ce chapitre, Blaine évoque une chanson, si jamais le cœur vous en dit d'aller l'écouter elle s'appelle "Pourquoi cette pluie?" D'Idir. _

_Je remercie encore chacun d'entre vous et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

_A bientôt!_

* * *

><p>Effie semble emballée. Je le suis beaucoup moins.<p>

« Nous allons maintenant procéder au tirage au sort.»

* * *

><p>Un souvenir me rattrape.<p>

Ma mère est assise sur le rebord de mon lit et remonte la couverture sur mes épaules. Je ne dois pas avoir plus de six ans, mais elle est identique à la femme que je connais aujourd'hui. Comme si les douze années passées n'avaient pas eu d'incidence sur sa beauté. Elle me sourit tendrement, et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

Un éclair illumine la pièce, et le tonnerre gronde. La pluie vient frapper les carreaux et j'adresse un regard inquiet à ma mère. Elle se penche pour récupérer la petite télécommande posée sur ma table de nuit. D'un clic, les baies vitrées reflètent un magnifique coucher de soleil, et la chaîne hi-fi se met en marche pour couvrir le vacarme du tonnerre par le son régulier des vagues. Elle m'embrasse sur le front, et je souris. Mais quand elle se lève pour quitter la chambre, je lui attrape la main.

« Maman, j'aimerais que tu me chantes quelque chose pour m'endormir. »

Jusqu'à ce jour elle ne m'avait jamais chanté de berceuse ou de comptine. Pourtant d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours entendu ma mère chanter sous la douche. Petit, je restais accroupi devant la porte, l'oreille collée contre la serrure, pour l'écouter. Et ce jour, pour la première fois, je trouvais la force de lui réclamer une chanson.

Silencieusement elle se rassied à côté de moi. Les vagues continuent de s'échouer sur la plage, et la chambre est plongée dans une douce lumière orangée. Le soleil est toujours présent sur les fenêtres, l'orage et la pluie ne peuvent pénétrer notre cocon.

Je garde mes yeux plongés dans ceux de ma mère. Ils sont enivrants, d'un vert parfait, mais ils brillent de larmes. Elle commence à chanter. Cette chanson parle de la pluie.

La voix de ma mère couvre à peine le bruit sourd des vagues, mais je l'écoute avec toute mon attention. Je veux comprendre pourquoi les larmes coulent à flots sur ces joues. Peut-être est-ce à cause de la chanson, ou peut-être ai-je fais une bêtise.

Je me rappelle seulement que quand ma mère s'est arrêtée, je l'ai serrée dans mes bras et j'ai dit :

« Je n'ai plus besoin du coucher de soleil et des vagues maman. Ne pleure plus, je suis un grand garçon maintenant. »

Et parce qu'au fond de moi je devais savoir que ce n'était pas cela le plus important, j'ai ajouté :

« Je n'ai plus besoin de chanson non plus. »

Depuis ce jour, les nuits de déluge, je m'assieds devant les baies vitrées et je regarde la pluie tomber. Je reste éveillé jusque tard dans la nuit face à cette fenêtre, et je chante la seule chanson que ma mère ne m'ait jamais chanté.

* * *

><p>Cette scène m'échappe peu à peu, mon esprit se débarrasse des dernières images de cette soirée. Dans un dernier souffle, le visage de ma mère sanglotante s'évapore derrière un épais brouillard et je reviens à la réalité.<p>

La grande salle semble encore plus sombre qu'à notre arrivée, et les sanglots des tributs sont étouffés par le bruit des gouttes qui s'abattent violemment sur le toit. Voilà sûrement l'origine de cette réminiscence. Mais en repensant aux paroles de cette chanson, je comprends qu'aujourd'hui ce sont les pièges des juges qui pleuvent sur nous. Tout à coup la pluie me paraît bien inoffensive face à la ruse des Game Maker.

Les restes de mon monde s'effondrent. Les juges éteignent les faibles étincelles d'espoir qu'ils avaient stratégiquement allumées en nous. Je ne me suis jamais senti si vulnérable. La solitude m'envahit, privé de mes parents puis de mon frère je perds mes repères. J'avais pris pour acquis le fait que mon frère m'aiderait dans ce cauchemar. Je revois les lettres se former sur le bulletin. _Cooper Anderson_. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Après toutes ces années à imaginer des embuscades pour ces jeux, je suis tombé dans le premier piège que l'on m'a tendu. La déception s'empare de moi, que pensera mon frère lorsqu'il saura l'erreur que je viens de commettre ?

Mais je dois me concentrer sur la suite, prendre cette maladresse comme un enseignement. Toutes mes décisions devront faire l'objet d'une réflexion poussée.

Toutes mes prochaines décisions, sans exceptions.

Effie semble satisfaite de nos réactions. Après avoir gardé le silence pendant plusieurs minutes, elle s'approche de la boule de verre. Elle pioche rapidement un petit papier et sa voix retentit à nouveau dans la grande salle.

« Premier tribut, Talulah Snow. » Elle marque une courte pause pour déplier délicatement le petit morceau de papier.

La tension est palpable.

« Burt Hummel. »

Je ne vois toujours pas comment ces tirages peuvent être faussés, mais je suis persuadé que nous ne remettons pas nos destins dans les mains du hasard. Sans surprises, nous pouvons dire que Talulah est la première cible des juges. Monsieur Hummel n'a aucune qualification, aucune connaissance dans ces Jeux. La petite fille de l'ancien président ne pouvait trouver pire mentor.

Ce tirage ne joue pas non plus en faveur de Kurt. Les mentors choisis joueront un grand rôle dans le jeu des alliances une fois dans l'arène. Je ressens une légère tristesse à cette réalisation, j'aimerais que Kurt ait les même chances que nous autres. Mais pourquoi suis-je en train d'espérer quoi que ce soit sur le sort de ce garçon ? Un seul survivra.

Un seul d'entre nous.

Je me ressaisis rapidement pour espérer que mon mentor m'aidera à devenir ce dernier survivant. Malheureusement je sais aussi que leur aide ne sera qu'intéressée. Chaque mentor se battra pour faire gagner sa famille. Je dois porter une attention particulière au tirage et anticiper les prochaines alliances.

Les noms des tributs défilent, comme ceux des mentors. A chaque lecture d'Effie, mes concurrents se retournent, cherchant du regard leur futur allié, échangeant des hochements de tête respectueux.

Le nom de mon frère n'a toujours pas été tiré. Une fantaisiste réflexion me laisse entrevoir un espoir. Les juges pourraient vouloir me priver d'allié, et m'attribuer Cooper en tant que mentor. S'ils avaient pris cette décision, l'aide de mon frère serait un grand soulagement pour moi, mais m'attirerait sûrement la jalousie des tributs.

Je ne sais désormais plus quoi espérer de ce tirage.

« Tribut 10, Blaine Anderson. »

Effie pose son regard sur moi et sa main remue légèrement les petits papiers. Le temps s'arrête, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, je crois discerner une pointe de compassion. Peut-être doit-on cette nouvelle sensibilité aux événements des dernières années. Peu importe, je ne soutiens pas son regard plus longtemps, et repose mes yeux sur cette urne. L'urne qui détient une des réponses à mes nombreuses questions. Effie choisit enfin un papier, et relève délicatement sa main au dessus de la grande bulle de verre. Le verdict tombe.

« Fir Snow. »

Désespoir ou soulagement, je ne sais plus interpréter les pensées qui traversent mon esprit. J'aimerais croire que cette annonce peut-être une bonne nouvelle pour mon sort, le fils de l'ancien Président doit avoir des relations, énormément de connaissances sur le sujet. Sponsors et conseils avisés devraient m'être accordés d'après cette annonce.

Mais une part de moi ne peut s'empêcher d'entrevoir les alliances que ce tirage m'offrent. Talulah. Et indirectement, Kurt. Les deux personnes avec les quelles je ne peux raisonnablement pas m'allier. Il faut que mon frère coach un élément fort, quelqu'un en qui je pourrais avoir confiance, et qui m'offrirais une alliance avantageuse.

J'attends. J'attends qu'une première bonne nouvelle tombe. Je ne dois pas perdre espoir.

Seulement les noms des tributs défilent, celui de mon frère n'a toujours pas été appelé et je vois de potentiels alliés idéaux m'échapper.

Un immense garçon qui paraît bien plus âgé que la plupart d'entre nous se voit attribuer la mère de Cordo. Nimmo, quant à lui, sera conseillé par la grande sœur d'Auricula. Le mentor de Cordo sera le père de Magnus, qui sera lui même aidé par le père de Gauis, formant par la même occasion un dangereux trio.

Effie ne me laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour assimiler toutes ces annonces, elle passe très rapidement aux tributs suivants. Étonnamment très professionnelle, elle poursuit inlassablement son énumération.

« Tribut 24. Auricula Redpath »

Plus que deux mentors dans cette urne.

« Blye Wellwood »

« Et il ne reste donc plus qu'un seul nom pour le tribut 25, Kurt Hummel »

Elle tire le papier et annonce : « Cooper Anderson ».

* * *

><p>Une pluie fine.<p>

La foule.

Une clameur.

Des cris de désespoir.

Un hovercraft.

Le Décollage.

Des regards détournés.

Tous.

Sauf un.

* * *

><p><em>Pour la scène de Blaineenfant, je me suis inspirée de la scène du film où Katniss admire la ville, puis les bois, sur les grandes fenêtres de sa chambre. Vous pouvez maintenant mieux visualiser ce que j'ai tenté d'expliquer :)_

_ A très bientôt.  
><em>


End file.
